Scarlett Solo
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: Scarlett Solo is Han Solo's twin sister. (Kinda like how Leia and Luke are twins) Hope you like it! Rated T, just in case. No flames, please. :)


_Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Scar Solo. I don't even own the story! *Sob* _

I sat in a booth in the Mos Esliey spaceport, my feet on the table. I waited for Han to show up, like he said he would. Chewbacca sat next to me.

"Chewie, if you want to go get a drink or something, go ahead. I'll find you when Han comes." I said to him. He nodded and walked off.

I twirled my short, scarlet-red hair around my finger. Where was Han? I was looking down at the table when I heard the bartender say, "We don't serve their kind here!"

I quickly looked up. In the doorway was a boy who looked about twenty with two droids behind him.

"What?" He said.

"You're droids! We don't serve them here," the bartender snarled.

"Okay, sorry." he replied. He turned back to the droids and muttered something to them. The gold one nodded and walked out with the smaller one.

He walked over to the bar and got something. His companion, who was WAY older than him, stood talking to Chewie. I was surprised that he could understand him, but then again, you never know how many languages someone could know. The boy sulked by the counter, holding the cup in his hands. A big thing yelled something at him. He stared at it, and then turned away. Someone grabbed him and turned him around.

"He doesn't like you." the guy hissed.

"Sorry." he muttered. He turned away. The guy grabbed him again.

"I don't like you either!" The guy tightened his grip. "I'm wanted on several systems!"

"Well, then I'll be careful." The boy was growing impatient.

"You'll be dead!" The guy yelled. He pushed him down, and he flew backwards.

The old man grabbed something from his robe. He made a fast slashing motion with his weapon. A second later, the guy was on the ground. He was moaning and looking at his arm. The younger boy's companion had sliced his arm off! The old man put the weapon away and helped the boy to his feet. Then they followed Chewie back towards our booth.

Han slid into the seat just as they came over. Chewie grunted to us, "They're looking for a ship."

"I'm Han Solo." Han said.

"Scar Solo. Hear you're looking for a ship." I said.

"The older man nodded and said, "I'm Ben Kenobi, and this is Luke Skywalker." He gestured to the boy. He nodded at us. "Is you're ship fast? We need a fast ship to the Alderaan system."

Han stared at Ben. "Is my ship fast? Are you kidding me old man? You never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" Ben sounded amused.

Han was about to go on a tirade about how fast the ship is (he always loves to boast), when I touched his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do you need a fast ship?" I asked.

"Let's just say we want to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben said vaguely.

"Well that's the real trick, ain't it?" Han sneered. "What's the cargo?"

"Luke and myself, two droids and _no questions_." Ben said.

"Well, it's gonna cost ya extra for that." Han said. "Ten thousand dollars."

"What?" Luke exploded. "We could almost buy our on ship for that much!"

"Yeah, but who's gonna fly it kid? You?" Han laughed.

"You bet I could. Lets go Ben." Luke made to leave, but Ben raised his hand.

"We'll pay you two thousand now, and when we get to Alderaan we'll pay you fifteen thousand more." Ben said.

"Make it seventeen and it's a deal." Han was barely breathing.

"Deal." Ben nodded.

"Okay, we'll take off when you're ready. Meet us at landing dock 94." I said. Han was grinning like a maniac.

"Dock 94." Ben nodded and said to Luke as they were leaving, "We'll have to sell you're speeder."

When they walked out, Han turned to us. He did a fist pump in the air and did a small happy dance in his seat.

"These guy must be desperate!" he whispered. "I'll finally be able to repay Jabba!"

He rubbed his hands together. "Scar and Chewie, go make sure the _Falcon_ is ready. I'll be right there." Han relaxed in his seat. We stood up and started to leave.

"Uh, Chewie, I'll be right there." I said. "Go ahead." Chewie grunted his approval and walked away. I walked back to Han.

"You're sure you'll be alright? You know, with all the bounty hunters looking for you?" I asked worriedly.

" Don't worry, Scarlett." Han said seriously. He never called me by my birth name, unless he was being serious. Then he grinned at me. "I'll fry them."

"Okay, hotshot. I won't worry 'bout you." I tussled his hair, then left.

I was cleaning the inside of the _Falcon_, while Chewie waited for Ben and Luke. A commotion outside caught my attention.

Jabba was outside with a bunch of bounty hunters. He was slithering around on the floor, looking like an oversized slug.

"Solo! Come out of you're ship, Solo!" Jabba bellowed. I was about to poke my head out of the ship and make a sarcastic comment when Han walked up.

"I'm right here, Jabba." he said.

Jabba grinned at him. "Han, my boy. How nice to see you. I heard what happened in the spaceport. Why did you fry poor Greedo?"

Han poked Jabba's fat. "Look Jabba, if you want to speak to me, come to me yourself. Don't send one of these freaks after me." The bounty hunters glared at him. "Look, I've got the money, I just need more time. Then I'll come back and pay you, and give you a little bit extra."

Jabba chuckled. "That's my boy Han." Jabba smiled dreamily, which looked very creepy on his face. "So 20%-"

"15%, Jabba. Don't push it." Han snapped.

Jabba nodded. "Move out, you lot." Jabba snarled at the bounty hunters. They followed him respectfully, but shooting Han some dirty looks.

When they left, I walked out of the ship. "What happened to poor Greedo?" I asked mockingly. "Did you bore him so much that he begged you to put him out of his misery?"

"Shut it, Scarlett." Han grumbled. Then he grinned at me. "What happened to the old man? Bailed out?"

"He's coming." I said. "Chewie's waiting for them."

"Well, okay." Han started to work on the outside of the _Falcon_.

At that moment, Chewbacca walked up to us, followed by Ben, Luke, and two robots. Luke started in horror at the_ Falcon_.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke muttered.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's the fastest ship I've ever known." boasted Han.

The two robots walked up to me.

"I am See Threepio, human-droid relations specialist." He jerked a causal metal thumb back towards the smaller droid. "That is my companion, Artoo Detoo."

"Pleased to meet you, Threepio. You to Artoo." I said. "I'm Scar Solo."

Artoo made a few beeping sounds. Threepio nodded at him and told me, " Artoo wonders why you are named Scar, seeing as you have none."

Luke walked up to us, and overheard Threepio. "Yeah, I wondered that too."

I sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell ANYBODY!"

Luke said, "I promise." Threepio nodded and Artoo whistled his agreement.

"Okay." I ran my hands through my hair. "My real, birth name is Scarlett Solo. But Han and me are smugglers. And if I say: 'I'm Scarlett! Give me you're money!' I'll be laughed out of town. So I nicknamed myself Scar, and it stuck."

Luke turned red. "I think Scarlett is a pretty name."

I grinned at him. "Well, farm boy, Luke is a pretty good name too."

Luke was about to say something, but Han interrupted him. "We're in a bit of a rush, so if you'll be so kind to step aboard, it would be appreciated."

_"Not,"_ I thought as I followed Luke aboard. Han stayed outside for a few minuets to check up on some things. I went down towards him.

"Hey Han-" I started to say. I was interrupted by the arrival of a bunch of storm troopers. Han gaped at them, then pulled out his blaster. I ran back inside, closely followed by Han.

"Chewie, start her up!" Han hollered. He sat in the pilot's seat, while I sat in the seat Han installed for me, which was by the hyper-speed panel. I'm an expert at hyper-speed.

Ben and Luke came running in as we lifted off. "When can we get into hyper-speed?" Ben asked, sounding worried. Luke peeked behind us and cursed.

"What?" Han snapped.

"Star Cruisers." Luke said. "Can't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!"

"Shut your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself floating home!" Han snarled.

"Any second now," I muttered, my fingers flying over the panel. It gave a beeping sound. I told our passengers to sit down. We shot into hyper-speed a few seconds later.

"Yes!" yelped Han. "Ain't nobody can track a ship through hyper-drive." He ran his fingers through his hair and muttered to me, "If I known how popular our guest were, I would have charged them more."

_Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks! _


End file.
